


Honest

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: honest<br/>Character: Will Graham</p>
<p>Day 3 of 30 day writing challenge</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest

Alot of people think I'm honest. that the poor poor empath cant tell a lie or smell one.   
But i can, oh yes i can.  
I lie everyday in fact. to Crawford, to Alana, to Hannibal. Some of them are big, some small.  
I say I cannot get into the mind of the Ripper, that hes too hard to catch.  
This is a lie.  
I know the Ripper. I can smell him, the scent of disinfectant and spices, with an undertone of rot.  
Hannibal will rot i think, for all he is. a killer.  
Lies coat the world and make the honest wither like a apple carved and left out.  
People say that their are honest people in the world, but we are all just liars.  
Liars, Killers, and thieves.  
I want to see the lies come clean, carve them into stone and be thrown into the sea, write them in the blood of the liars and spray hydrogen peroxide on them until they bubble and are scrubbed clean by my hands.  
the honest will never inherit the earth, but then again, neither will the liars.  
Ill make sure of that.


End file.
